Ever been stalked by a rock star?
by Kairi0020
Summary: I'm being stalked by the lead singer of Nittle Grasper...Ryuichi Sakuma! I don't even know who this guy and he's everywhere I go trying to buy my love...and I think it's working. rated 'M' because I don't know what's going to happen.
1. Who is my stalker?

Have you ever had anyone stalk you? Sent you little letter threw out the day? Watch you from afar? I have. I only meet this guy once, and he fell head over heels for me, and i don't know why. I'm pretty plain. I'm Amy Winchester and yes, before you ask, i'm K's niece. I'm 17 years old and came to leave with k for two reasons.

1) His wife left him...again.

2) My mother ran out on me.

After those two things, I only had uncle k left. I had no brother or sister. I was a 'miracle child' as they say because everyone thought my mother couldn't have kids. Even the doctors said she couldn't have kids, and then _BAM! _I came into the picture...unwanted. My mother never wanted me at all, but she raised me, til i turned 17(which was almost a year ago next week) and picked up and left me on the spot. With the way she treated me, it was no special to me.

Anyways, back to the 'stalker' thing. I was forced to go to work with uncle k one day; because i made a JOKE about when he leaves I'll throw a sexy party. He believes me and dragged me to work with him. He was the manger of some group called 'Bad Luck', which i didn't like that much. I was sitting in the corner as this pink haired guy name shuichi or something, was talking about someone name ryuk...no, it was riku...no that wasn't it. Well, I'm remembering someday.

Then k pulled out his gun and started shooting at him, and yelling get to singing. I giggled and went back to drawing a picture of music notes and different shades of black to white. I was never listening and then someone blast into the burst the room. He had green hair and a pink bunny in his arms. I quickly got bored with this scene, and stood up, to go walk out the door.

"And where to you think you're going young lady?" k said, pointing a gun at me, behind me head, as i made my way to the door. the guy with the bunny in front of me, just probably notice i was walking towards him, and i thought for a second i saw his eyes change for a young kid to lust and back again. He jumped in front of me with his hand out for me.

"Hello! Who are you?!" he yelled kind of loud, it hurt my ears a little. I blinked and looked at him.

"Amy Winchester and who meant you be?" i asked, and like all the noise in the room, in the WORLD, stopped. Everyone looked my way and this dudes eyes when wide. I guess this guy was a big deal or something.

"y-you don't know who i am?" He asked pointed at himself.

i walked around and past him," don't know and really don't care." i walked out the door, and turned my head back." I'm going to get something at the vending machine."

I was looking to see if there was anything good to eat in this candy vending machine, and guess what...there wasn't. 'Kit-kat? No. three musketeers? No. huh? What's this?'

"Pock...y? I wonder what that is?" i said to myself out loud since i thought no one was around, but knowing me, i was wrong.

"It's a thin bread stick covered in chocolate." a voice said next to me. I jumped out of my shoes. And fell over hitting the ground. I looked up to see that bunny holding dude was leaning against the soda machine next to the candy machine, but bunny less. Aww, wonder where he went.

"Oh...really. Are they any good?" i got up off the ground and smoothed out my light blue jeans that kind of match my black t-shirt. Before i know what was going on, he was reaching for the box of pocky's at came out of the machine. I watched as he open them and grabbed one, putting it near my mouth. I reached up to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"Na-a-a." he said shaking his head," open up." i was very, and i mean VERY, unsure about this, but what was the harm. I opened up my mouth and before i know, his lips were on top of mine. I froze on the spot. He turned me and pushed me up against the candy machine. His hands were on my hips, pushing me closer to him.

after a few minutes, he tried to get his tongue into my mouth, and i come back to reality. I opened my mouth a little and he's tongue came in little and pulled out and pulled his lips away from me, but not to far away. His hands were still on my lips. He's eyes looked of lust and love...but how? I don't even know who this guy is.

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma, by the way...Amy-kun." he pulled all the way away, and put a pocky stick in the slightly part lips. He turned and walked to the hall, leaving me against the candy machine.

_Yes, that was the first time i meet him, the first time i met my stalker. _

_Ryuichi Sakuma._


	2. If we were a movie?

_I own nothing, but Amy, she's mine!_

_OMG! ANOTHER NOTE FROM HIM!_

I got another letter note from Ryuichi. He never leaves me alone, and it's been 3 weeks, since the first time I met him. I wonder what he sent in this time. I sat down on the couch. You know ever since i was 10 and told uncle k lies, he never really believed me in anything i say anymore. i was getting no were fast, and since i graduated like two weeks and turned 18, life been harder. Tohma, the president of NG, hired me to run things in and out for him. I was always tired by the end of the day. He figured i do something around here then just sit around with Bad Luck and draw. I mainly ran stuff to Ryuichi whenever he wanted something. Omg, every minute i was running somewhere.

Around 1 o'clock, it was my break. THANK GODDESS! I ran into a room, not care whos it was, and laid down on the couch. I turned out my cell phone, just in case they to angel from hell wanted something. I get an hour break and man, was i going to have an hour. The room was dark, bit a little light came threw the window, but it was still pretty dark. So peaceful, so quiet, so...so. I was out like a light.

Ryuichi was running all over the MG building, looking for me. He started to panic!

"WHERE IS AMY? I CAN'T FIND HER! WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! OH, AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He ran all over, opening every door trying to find me. He was going to find me one way or another. He opened his own dressing room, to get my cell phone number, when he turned on the lights, he was me...asleep? He smirked and walked over to me, shutting and locked the door behind him. He bent down to see if i were really asleep or not. He moved some hair out of my face, and heard a little sound come out of my lips. I was snoring, but in a cute way. He smiled and put kumagoro in my hand, before picking me up, placing me back down on his lap, on the floor. He caddied me as if i was a born, rocking me softly.

He was enjoy very moment, hoping you would wake up and enjoys it with him. He was about to get his wish.

I felt something warm close to me, and moved closer to it. Then i felt as if...i was rocking back and forth. I opened my eyes a bit to see i was holding ryuichi's pink bunny. I never did find out what's it name was. I brought it closer to see it closer up, and held a chuckle.

"I think kumagoro likes you, ah, Amy-kun?" i know that voice anywhere. I looked up to see ryuichi grinning down at me. I panic inside! This was to close for comfort. I wanted to run but damn, he was holding onto me so tight. He must have known i would run away, or try to. He cuddled closer to me closer, and with his hand, gently pets my head. I looked around to find a clock, and yes. I've never been so glad it was 2 o'clock.

"Ryuichi, i need to get back to Tohma-san. He needs me to run stuff around for him." i said trying to get out of his lap. He frowned but, then smiled. He moves me so i was sitting on the floor, between his legs, and his leg held me down so i couldn't get up. He pulled out a cell phone and pushed some numbers. "Who are you calling?"

"Hello? Tohma-kun...yes, i found her...no, she was asleep on her break. I was wondering if she can have the rest of the day off to spend with me. Thank you Tohma-kun." he hung up and smirked down at you. "It looked like you're free for the rest of the day. Want to go to the movies or," he leaned down so close our lips were barely touching. "We can stay here."

Lust took over his eyes again. Every time you saw him, lust was always there. I was still too young to have lust, though i was 18 now.

"Let's go see a movie." he smiled widely.

"Yaw, there this new movie out i want to see." he dragged me behind him, as we ran out the door, and down so many stairs, to the outside world. We ran all the way to the movies, and he pay for the tickets and we went in. he made us sit in the middle row, and he got up again. "We have a few minutes before the movie, and i want candy. You want some?"

"Pocky?"I asked, shyly.

he chuckled;" anything for you my beloved." he walked away and out of the theater. I sat alone and there were only a few people in there. I waited for awhile, and then got bored, and i laid back and closed my eyes, then someone poked me. I jumped up to see kumagoro dance in front of me. "Is beloved alright?" it said, and then i saw ryuichi hand holding him up. I looked around him and the movie was starting. Ryuichi frowned and moved back into the chair next to me. "Popcorn?"

I nodded, and grabbed some popcorn. This was some movie about some guy who love someone girl and the fell and love and blah...blah...BIG FAT BLAH! I hated this movie. I looked at ryuichi, who was into this movie deeply. I took out my mini notebook and began to draw. I was drawing a girl, with a mic dancing with music notes flying around her, and started writing words down.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart, _

_I could see a place._

_It's something like this. _

_Every now and then I don't know what to do; Still, I know that I can never go back._

I didn't notice, but i was singing it out loud, but quickly. Ryuichi was writing me as i was drawing and singing. I've always had a great voice, but never really showed it off. I turned to see if ryuichi was still watching to movie, but no. he was...watching me!

"You can sing?" he asked, getting closer. I was sweat. Was i singing out loud again, i did that sometimes? There was only one time to do.

"got to go!" and with that, i was gone in a flash, leaving a sad ryuichi sad behind.


End file.
